


Black and Gold

by GallifreyanOmnishambles



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Glasses, Hux Wears Glasses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanOmnishambles/pseuds/GallifreyanOmnishambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's the small things that can be the most annoying, or the most meaningful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr as "Hux' Glasses". For Hux-you-up inspired by art by lupotterdraws

Hux hates wearing his glasses and tries to make do with his contacts as much as possible. He supposes he _could_ get laser correction but he’s always been averse to surgical intervention, his father had been opposed to polluting the body with admissions of weakness.

They become an all new source of stress when he takes control of his beautiful new Resurgent-Class flagship. As is traditional for First Order vessels everything on board is either brilliant white or high gloss black. It wouldn’t have been a problem if the General’s state rooms had been themed in white but apparently that was beneath the dignity of the most powerful officer in the order. So his rooms were black- the desks, the floors, the wardrobes, the bed. All very stylish and slightly sinister, but inconvenient. His glasses were also black.

No matter how diligent he is with his eye care, by the end of the week he always ends up with dry, sore eyes. Perhaps the environmental controls in his quarters are set with the humidity too low. He’s tried adjusting them but nothing seems to help, except wearing his glasses as much as possible on the days when he’s off duty. If he can find the damn things. For a highly organised bureaucrat it’s ridiculous that he’s somehow incapable of remembering to pick them up before he takes his lenses out. Every. Single. Time.

Groping around looking for his black framed glasses on shiny black surfaces was humiliating enough when he was alone. Once Kylo Ren had essentially moved himself into Hux’ rooms it became down right mortifying. 

He got sick of hearing Ren’s deep bass chuckle after the Knight had watched ten minutes searching, only to have his glasses fly into the larger man’s hand by Force manipulation. He could have helped at any moment. Found them immediately, but no, that son-of-a-bitch had to let him struggle first. After six weeks of this performance Hux had exploded. He’d thrown the bottle of lens solution at the infuriating man’s head (and of course he’d caught that with the force too), jammed a new set of lenses into his tired aching eyes and stormed off to the officers gym to punch something. 

When he returned ten hours later, with a blazing headache, he found Ren meditating at the window and his glasses neatly placed at the centre of his bedside table. Except they weren’t his glasses. His glasses had standard issue black metal frames. These were gold. He studied them closely, bringing them far too close to his face since he was having trouble focusing through his uncomfortable lenses. They definitely looked like his glasses in shape, the glass was the right thickness and the pads seemed to be set for his narrow nose. But why were they gold?

“Where did these come from?” He asked, turning to Ren. 

The Knight didn’t look up from his cross-legged position on the floor. “I plated them for you. Don’t be concerned, I removed the glass first. Their function is not impaired.”

“You ‘plated’ them? With what? Wait, is this real gold?” Hux was slightly incredulous.

“Of course.”

“But why?!”

“Really Hux? At least once a week you end up groping around like a fool. Now they’ll be clearly visible. It’s practical.” Ren sounded defensive.

“But why gold? It’s hardly uniform compliant.”

“You don’t wear them in uniform,” Ren pointed out.

The General was still perplexed. “No, but why not silver or steel? Isn’t gold a bit… Extravagant?” He asked.

“Goldcomplimentsyoureyelashes.”

“I’m sorry, what was that?” 

“I’m not saying it again,” Kylo growled and turned to find Hux giving him a soft kind of smile. The blush staining his cheeks proved the smaller man had heard him quite clearing.

Hux crouched down and placed a kiss on the Knight’s brow. “Thank you, Ren.”

Kylo sighed and reached up to grip the back of the ginger man's neck. “Just do me one thing.” Hux raised a suggestive eyebrow. “Go sort your eyes out, for Force sake Hux, I can hear you blinking. It’s disgusting."


End file.
